The Life of a Fool
by janefan13
Summary: Set just after 'Life of a Knight'. I've said I'm terrible at summaries, right?


**Author's note****: My first ever one-shot. Read, enjoy, and review! **

Jester couldn't remember a time when he felt more like a fool then just then. She was his best friend, but she had also said only a few days ago that now was definitely not the time. But even then, he couldn't help but smile, very much conscious of the grin on the squire seated next to him. All through dinner, the smile remained pasted on both of their faces. He noticed quite a few times when she would look down, muttering what he was fairly sure was distinctly unladylike. When dinner was over, Pepper pulled Jane aside, talking in hushed whispers with definite excitement.

Jester might have been able to make out their conversation if it wasn't for the squire seated next to him dragging him over to a private location.

"I take it you were the _other_ reason behind Jane exploding at me the other day," Jester guessed

"Yes. So I want to set a few ground rules. We are, of course, both vying for her hand?" inquired Gunther.

"Of course."

"First of all, we should alternate. You get a chance one day, I the next, and so on. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Second, nothing untoward. I don't want to hear that you were in some dark hallway kissing or some other such thing. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Do you have anything you would like to suggest?"

"Once she makes her choice, everything is final. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"And who will go first?"

"I'll wrestle you for it," Gunther suggested with a smile.

"How about we flip a coin?" Jester recommended instead.

"Very well, but I flip. You may call." Gunther reached in for a coin, showing both the side printed with King Caradoc's profile and the other side with a picture of Dragon.

He tossed it, Jester called out "King", and it landed on Dragon.

"I guess I have today." Gunther held out his hand, to cement the agreement. Jester shook it, the pressure from the senior squire's shake causing something to pop. "May the best man win." There was no doubt in Gunther's head who the best man was based on his tone. Jester was pretty sure he agreed: who would fall for a fool?

OoOoO

"Would you mind if I began to court you?" Jester heard the question come down unto his hears from the walkway above. He was surprised that Gunther was attempting to move that fast, but Jester supposed that was like Gunther, to try and get straight to the end. If Jane chose him, they would be married before summer solstice, he was sure. Jester realized then he was thinking about it like it was a done deal, irreversible. Well, perhaps it was already too late.

"Mother will be ecstatic." It didn't _seem_ to Jester like Jane would be as excited as her mother, but it was hard to tell. It was then that Jester was struck by the idea that perhaps Gunther only set those rules with him to break them, sure that Jester would not, leaving Jester at a disadvantage. Jester wandered away from whatever scene was going on above, words for a ballad running through his head.

OoOoO

"What is that you are playing?" Jane asked, having found the source of the melodious strumming.

"Nothing, yet. It might just end up being something." There was a moment of silence.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Jane finally demanded, tired of the quiet that had commenced when he ceased strumming.

"I haven't been avoiding you…" Jester began, but a look from Jane changed his words. "I though you might want some space."

"For what?"

"Well, the other day…"

"Oh! About that! I am so sorry, I over reacted. It was just…a little too much in too little time. It still is." Jane looked into Jester's eyes for forgiveness, but try as he might, he didn't think the sad smile reassured her.

"So, have you told your mother?" Jester asked quietly.

Jane looked confused for a moment, and then emotions flitted over her face. First shock, then shame, then anger, then contentment, then sadness, and then anger again. Jester was normally good at reading people's thoughts, but he was utterly confused.

"No, and she wouldn't be excited anyway."

"Why not?"

"Did you not hear the rest of it? Gunther said that you tried to force him to obey these rules, and that he had said it was my decision, and rejected them. I take it that was false?" She asked, seeing the obvious shock on Jester's face he shook his head, which resulted in a slight tingling. "He then took my hand, reaching down to kiss it. It was somewhat romantic, I admit." A painful look overcame Jester. "But he attempted to move above the hand. Far above the hand. Closer to the mouth." Anger crossed Jester's features. "It was then that I pushed him away from me. I slapped him, and when he did not want to desist, I kneed him in the gut, driving the air out but not really hurting him. I heard you on your lute, then, and I thought you might be able to cheer you up."

"So I take it you will not choose Gunther?"

"What?! Is that why you sounded so sad? You honestly thought I would choose him?"

"Well, he's strong, he's brave, he's tall, the women of the castle have informed me that they find him _very_ attractive, and I will not go into detail as to the rest of what they said. I'm not even sure the body can _do_ everything they wanted to do to Gunther."

Jane blushed and started laughing. "And so you assumed that I was among the ranks that wished to do these impossible things to Gunther?"

"He did save your life, and very likely not for the last time either." Jester said, whispering it into the night.

"Jester, any knight that serves the King would help another knight, given the chance. You wouldn't expect any other knights to fall desperately in love with each other, but I must because I am a woman?!" Jane was starting to get a little angry.

"No, it's just-"

"Hah! I fooled you!"

"Wha-That was not funny!"

"It was!"

"Was not!"

"Just a little bit?"

Jester didn't respond. Instead, he took one of her hands in both of his, slowly lifting it to his mouth. After a moment, he set her hand down once more.

"You are a fool." She said.

He reacted as though hit. "That was foolish. I don't know what came over me-"

"But that's what I love about you." She said. She looked around quickly before landing a quick peck on his lips. She then started lightheartedly jogging towards her room, turning back once to reveal a wide grin. The only thought that Jester had, though, was _perhaps there are benefits to the life of a fool_


End file.
